Un istante d'eternità
by Ida59
Summary: Occhi nocciola, felici, che incontrano i miei in un istante d'eternità…


Un istante d'eternità

 **Titolo:** Un istante d'eternità

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21 febbraio 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, molto triste

 **Personaggi** : Remus, Tonks

 **Pairing** : Remus/Tonks

 **Epoca** : più epoche

 **Avvertimenti** : nessuno

 **Riassunto:** _Occhi nocciola, felici, che incontrano i miei in un istante d'eternità…_

 **Parole-pagine:** 289 – 1

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

 **Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

 **Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Un istante d'eternità

Occhi nocciola, intensi e luminosi.

Ambra solare, miele di dolcezza, dorata tristezza.

La tua difficile vita ti scorre negli occhi, bimbo amato e quasi perduto per un'offesa ad un essere abominevole; un vecchio saggio e canuto ti permise un'adolescenza normale, protetta dai rami di un platano e circondata d'amicizia; poi solo solitudine, sofferenza e stenti sotto gli implacabili raggi della luna, tua maligna matrigna.

Dolce malinconia, melodia d'un sorriso mai negato, tenerezza di cioccolato.

Mi guardi e sorridi, timido, come se non potessi osare, come se tu non sperassi più nella felicità.

Occhi nocciola, come il tuo folto manto nelle notti di luna.

Occhi di calda umanità a lottare contro il gelo lunare.

Occhi tristi, colmi del rimpianto di una normalità sconosciuta, sopraffatti dal dolore e dalla paura di quell'argentea sfera che ogni mese ti condanna, innocente.

Occhi pieni d'amore che non sanno lasciarsi andare, felicità negata in una colpa che non è tua.

Dolci occhi d'amante che di giorno mi sorridono, ma fuggono nella notte, timorosi di farmi male, quando l'argento dell'astro notturno si trasforma nelle sbarre che ingabbiano la tua umanità.

Occhi tormentati di padre: temi che le tue colpe ricadano sul figlio e cerchi una fuga impossibile.

Occhi nocciola, pentiti, colmi d'amore, che sorridono a un incerto futuro mentre mi stringi forte tra le braccia e accarezzi con tenerezza il ciuffo turchese di nostro figlio.

Occhi nocciola, felici, che incontrano i miei in un istante d'eternità.

Occhi pieni di luce, che finalmente sorridono e sperano nel futuro.

Occhi chiusi, spenti, sotto il cielo nero della Sala Grande.

Non c'è la luna.

Non ha più alcuna importanza, ora.

Sei libero, ma non lo sai.

Di noi è rimasto solo nostro figlio e il ricordo del nostro amore.

3


End file.
